...i Nicol/Problemy Fineasza
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Fineasz jest załamany z powodu rozpadu paczki. Izabela, Buford, Milly, Dylan, Nicol i Michael wyjeżdżają na Folrydę. Ferb chce pogodzić się z Gretą, a Fretka dowiaduje się, że jest w ciąży. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Mishti Patel *Buford Van Stomm *Nicole Strong *Dylan Milington *Milly *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Michael Jenkins *Greta *Fretka Johnson *Jeremiasz Johnson *Baljeet Tjinder (tylko wspomniany) Fabuła Floryda jest nazywana "Stanem słońca". Nie dzieje się tak bez powodu. Około 1,5 tys. plaż. Ponad 30 tys. pięknych jezior. Dodatkowo piękne i malownicze wybrzeża. Raj na Ziemi. Michael, Dylan i Buford zabrali dziewczyny do Fortu Lauterdale, miasta leżącego w południowo-wschodniej części stanu Floryda. Miasto było niezwykłe. Malownicze krajobrazy. Wiele zabytków. Palmy rosnące wzdłuż ulic. Liczne rzeki. Oraz oczywiście malownicze wybrzeże. Chłopcy zabrali swoje dziewczyny na plażę. Milly i Izabela wraz z Michaelem i Dylanem rozkładali koce i leżaki. Nicol tymczasem stała przed plażą wraz z Bufordem. - A jej co się stało? - spytał Michael. - Jest zszokowana. - powiedziała Izabela. - Nigdy nie widziała morza. - dodała Milly. Buford patrzył zrezygnowany na swoją dziewczynę. - Nicol, może już wejdziemy na plażę? - Tyle wody w jednym miejscu... - powiedziała tonem głosu przypominającym jakąś zjawę. - Nicol, mówisz to już chyba dziesiąty raz. - powiedział Buford. Słychać było, że jest zmartwiony. - Wiem. - powiedziała Nicol nadając swojemu głosowi normalne brzmienie. - Lubię kiedy się o mnie martwisz. - Nicol! - No co? - dziewczyna zaśmiała się. - Ale tak na poważnie... To jest naprawdę piękne. Pierwszy raz widzę jak woda styka się z horyzontem. To niesamowite. Dla takiego widoku można dać się pociąć. Zrobiliście nam wspaniałą niespodziankę. - Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Może wejdziemy już na plażę? - Mam za małą podeszwę w butach. Piach wejdzie mi do butów. - To je zdejmij. - Zwariowałeś? Mam poparzyć sobie stopy? - Nie poparzysz sobie stóp. Skąd ten pomysł? - Na Wenus... - To jest Ziemia. Tu piach nie jest tak gorący jak na Wenus. - W porządku. Ale ja nie umiem chodzić na bosaka. A po piachu umiem chodzić tylko w butach o pięćdziesięcio centymetrowej podeszwie. - Oj, moja Nicol. - powiedział Buford i wziął ją na ręce. - Hej, chwila moment, co ty robisz? - Jak to co? Niosę cię na rękach do naszych znajomych! Patrz! Już rozłożyli kocyki. - Aha, fajnie. - Poczekaj aż razem wejdziemy do wody. - Co? - Jak to "co"? Później zaniosę cię do oceanu. - CO?! Fineasz wyszedł z domu i spojrzał an swojego brata siedzącego pod drzewem. Zielonowłosy wyjątkowo zamiast czytać jakąś książkę, gapił się w telefon. Flynn usiadł obok niego. - Hej, brachu. - powiedział Fineasz. Ferb nic nie odpowiedział. Chłopak zawsze był małomówny, więc na Fineaszu nie zrobiło to wrażenia i mówił dalej: - Pomyślałem, że powinniśmy spędzić czas tak jak kiedyś. Zapomnieliśmy jak to jest być dziećmi i cieszyć się z każdej chwili. Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy coś zbudować? - mówił Fineasz. Jako, że Ferb nadal nic nie odpowiadał, Fineasz mówił dalej: - Co ty na to, żeby zbudować kosmiczną kolejkę górską? Taką, która będzie wokół księżyca? - Yhym. - wymamrotał Ferb. - Świetnie! Przyniosę części! - powiedział Fineasz i już wstał i miał iść do garażu, ale usłyszał Ferba: - Gdzie idziesz? - No... - Fineasz spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. - Do garażu. - Po co? - Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchałeś? - Eee... - Eh... - Fineasz złapał się za głowę. - Chciałem żebyśmy zbudowali kosmiczną kolejkę górską. - Wybacz, Fineasz. - powiedział Ferb wstając. - Ja idę do Grety. Ostatnio nie odpisuje na moje esemesy. - Oh... Aha... - Do zobaczenia! - powiedział Ferb i wyszedł z ogródka. Fineasz westchną z rezygnacją. Po chwili i on wyszedł z ogródka i udał się w przeciwną stronę do swojego brata. Fineasz już od dłuższego czasu chodził po przedmieściach. Pamiętał czasy, kiedy było ich pięcioro. On, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet i Buford. Czasem odwiedzały ich też Ogniki z zastępu Izabeli. On i Ferb budowali wspaniałe wynalazki. Pozostali im pomagali. A potem razem spędzali ten czas. Pamiętał kolejkę górską, pierwszy lot w kosmos, pierwszą podróż w czasie, plażę w ogródku, ogromny wrak statku, własny pokaz filmowy, ogromną myjnię samochodową, własną kafejkę, podróż dookoła Ziemi, cyrk, własny zespół i wiele, wiele innych. Spędzili razem tyle wspaniałych dni wakacji. Czy to wszystko musiało się skończyć? Co było tego powodem? Nicol? Nie... Rozpad zaczął się już wcześniej. Od chwili, w której on i Izabela zostali parą. Wtedy zaczął więcej czasu poświęcać Izabeli, a nie wynalazkom. Wtedy i Ferb miał dwie kandydatki do swego serca - Stephanie i Gretę. I one starały się każdą wolną chwilę spędzać z nim. Przez to Ferb miał mniej czasu na wynalazki. Widząc to, Baljeet też znalazł sobie dziewczynę, a była nią Mishti. Tylko Buford pozostał taki sam. Ale Van Stomm widząc, że on i Ferb nie poświęcają tak dużo swojego czasu na wynalazki, też zaczął interesować się dziewczynami, lecz nie mógł znaleźć wybranki swojego serca. W poprzednie wakacje Fineasz dostrzegł, że interesują się nim też inne dziewczyny, oprócz Izabeli. Wrócił do budowania, lecz tworzył swoje dzieła na pokaz, dla dziewczyn. Izabela z nim zerwała. Ale kiedy już się pogodzili, Fineasz budował coraz mniej wynalazków. W międzyczasie Buford znalazł sobie dziewczynę jedyną w swoim rodzaju, a mianowicie Nicol. Mimo to, w tamte wakacje nie było tak źle. Przecież nadal się spotykali u niego i Ferba w ogródku. Tyle, że ich skład się powiększył. Był on, Ferb, Izabela, Buford, Baljeet, Milly i Nicol. Na dobre zaczęło się psuć w te wakacje. W roku szkolnym wszyscy oddalili się od siebie. Buford wpadł w depresję po stracie Nicol. Baljeet wyrobił sobie tytuł profesora i spędzał dużo czasu w bardziej wykształconym towarzystwie. Ferb ostatnimi czasy zaczął dużo czasu poświęcać Grecie, a Milly Dylanowi. Kiedy Nicol wróciła, wydawać by się mogło, że wszystko wróci do normy. Ale tak się nie stało. Bo on i Izabela zerwali. A przecież tak naprawdę ich przygody zaczęły się od tego, że Izabela go odwiedzała i wypowiadała słynne "Co dziś robisz?". Oni byli głowami tej paczki. Oni spowodowali jej rozpad. Fineasz zorientował się, że właśnie minął dom Baljeeta. A może to czas by wszystko naprawić? Od kogoś musi zacząć. Fineasz wszedł na podwórko i nacisnął dzwonek do drzwi. Otworzyła mu Mishti. - Czego tu szukasz? - spytała. Fineasz doskonale wiedział, że Mishti go nie lubi. - Baljeeta. - odparł krótko. - Nie ma go w domu. Pojechał gdzieś. - odparła i już miała zamknąć drzwi, lecz Fineasz je przytrzymał. - Mishti, porozmawiajmy. Nie gniewaj się na mnie. - Chcesz mnie tymi słowami poderwać? - Skąd! Oczywiście, że nie! Jesteś dziewczyną mojego przyjaciela! - Izabela też nią była. Ale nie przeszkadzało ci to, by zacząć z nią chodzić jak tylko zerwała z Baljeetem. - Mishti, proszę... - Wypchaj się. - powiedziała, zatrzaskując mu drzwi przed nosem. Jeremiasz Johnson zmęczony wszedł do domu. Kolejny dzień pracy. Jak to dobrze, że on i jego żona - Fretka mają już wspólne mieszkanie. Nareszcie sobie odpocznie. Zadowolony mężczyzna wszedł do salonu. Już miał się rzucić na kanapę, lecz spostrzegł, że jest ona zawalona różnymi ubraniami. Rozejrzał się dokoła i jego serce ogarnęło przerażenie. Pokój wyglądał jakby przeszedł przez niego huragan. Książki powyrzucane z półek, ubrania powyjmowane z szuflad. Przestawione meble i telewizor. Mężczyzna sięgną po telefon i już miał dzwonić na policję, ale nagle sobie coś przypomniał: Gdzie jest jego żona? Gdzie jest Fretka? - Fretko?! - krzyknął. Usłyszał jakieś odgłosy kroków w sypialni na górze. Zaczął szybko biec w tamtą stronę. Fretka pojawiła się na schodach. Na jej twarzy widniał wielki uśmiech. - Jeremiasz! Jesteś! - Fretko, co tu się stało? Co to za bałagan? - Szukałam telefonu. - Telefonu? I musiałaś wywrócić cały dom do góry nogami? - Chciałam do ciebie jak naszybciej zadzwonić. Mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia. - Więc słucham. - Kotku, zostaniesz ojcem. Jeremiasz wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia. Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Nagle wziął swoją żonę na ręce i zaczął ją obracać wokół siebie. - Tak się cieszę! Rany, będę ojcem! Będę ojcem! - krzyczał. Fretka zaśmiała się. - Musimy wszystkim o tym powiedzieć! - dodał. - Gdzie jest telefon? - przez to wszystko, mężczyzna zapomniał, że ma go w kieszeni. Razem z Fretką wrócili do "przewracania domu do góry nogami". Ferb stanął przed domem swojej dziewczyny. Pewne było, że mu nie ufa. Ale trudno jej się dziwić, ona nie należy do atrakcyjniejszych, a Ferb to chodzący "popjular". W dodatku to co się wydarzyło przed meczem - to jak Greta do niego zadzwoniła, a telefon odebrała Steph, podłamało jej zaufanie. Co prawda potem wszystko sobie wyjaśnili, ale Greta wciąż była niepewna. Ferb nie chciał z nią zrywać. Może nie była za ładna, ale co z tego? Nie tylko uroda się liczy. Ferb nigdy nie był zakochany w Grecie. Kiedyś kochał Vanessę, ale dzieliła ich zbyt duża różnica wieku. A teraz zakochał się w Stephanie. Tego uczucia nigdy się nie spodziewał. Ale serce nie sługa - bić musi. Jego serce bije dla Steph, a raczej biłoby, gdyby go nie odrzuciła. Tak samo jak zrobiła to Vanessa. "Nie mam szczęścia w miłości." - pomyślał Ferb. Greta była jego dziewczyną. Była też osobą, której gotów był powierzyć wszystkie sekrety, najlepszą przyjaciółką. Lepszej dziewczyny nie znajdzie. Co z tego, że kocha Steph? Ona jest wybuchowa, rządna władzy, lubi stawiać na swoim. A Greta? Spokojna i uległa. Miła, nie wredna. Ferb jest z nią szczęśliwy, po co psuć taki związek? Bo co, bo zakochał się w Steph? A co jeśli to nie miłość, tylko przelotne zauroczenie - uczucie które wkrótce minie? Nie warto dla takiego zauroczenia rezygnować z Grety. Przynajmniej tak Ferb samego siebie przekonywał. Zresztą po co ma walczyć o Steph, jak ona już wyrzuciła go ze swojego serca i nie daje mu żadnych szans? Ferb nacisną dzwonek do drzwi. Otworzyła Greta. - Co tu robisz, Ferb? - spytała. - Jestem twoim chłopakiem, chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje. Nie odpisujesz na moje esemesy. - Ferb, całowałeś się ze Stephanie... "Cholera... Jak ona się dowiedziała?" - pomyślał. - To ona mnie pocałowała. - skłamał. W oczach Grety pojawiły się łzy. Znała Stephanie i wiedziała, że może się wszystkiego po niej spodziewać. Głupio jej było, że straciła zaufanie do Ferba. - Wybacz, Ferb. - powiedziała ocierając łzy. - Ja po prostu... Nie znoszę Stephanie i wiem, że ona nie znosi mnie. Nie lubię jak z nią przebywasz, lecz nie mogę ci tego zabronić. Ale kiedy zobaczyłam jak się całujecie... - Gretą wstrząsnęły dreszcze. Była o krok od wybuchnięcia płaczem. - Ja... Bardzo cię kocham, wiesz? I nie chcę cię stracić. Ferb widząc swoją dziewczynę w takim stanie, mocno ją do siebie przytulił. Nie chciał jej zostawiać, tak jak jego zostawiła Vanessa czy Steph. Tylko, że te dziewczyny nie były z nim w związku, a on jest z Gretą już od kilku lat. Nie mógł jej zdradzić, nie mógł jej zrobić takiego świństwa. Nie zasługiwała na to. - Nie martw się. - powiedział, przytulając ją do siebie jeszcze mocniej. - Ja cię nigdy nie zostawię. Linki *deviantart *blog